narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Aoba Yamashiro
is a Tokubetsu Jōnin of Konoha. Personality Aoba has a very laid back and jovial personality most of the time, joking with others. He is also prone to panicking at times, but when the situation calls for it he is decisive, calm, and collected. Appearance Aoba has dark hair and is always seen wearing sunglasses which obscure his eyes. He wears the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with forehead protector worn slightly tiled to the left. Abilities and Kakuzu.]] Throughout the series Aoba has demonstrated knowledge and aptitude in a wide cross area of techniques. He demonstrates a technique involving large numbers of crows that swarm and blind the enemy. The crows seem to be dispelled like shadow clones when struck and are used to disguise Raidō Namiashi's movements. While fighting Kakuzu, it was also shown that he is adept at taijutsu. In the anime, during the invasion of Konoha, he uses Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique against the Oto and Suna shinobi. He has also shown the ability to send his chakra through a medium to be used as a paralyzing agent on his foe. Aoba was also able to delve into Kisame Hoshigaki's mind, though he admitted to not being as adept with this skill as Inoichi Yamanaka. Part I Konoha Invasion Arc He makes his first appearance alongside other shinobi who repel the invading forces during the invasion of Konoha. He is later seen at the Third Hokage's funeral. Search for Tsunade Arc Aoba later appears inadvertently telling Sasuke Uchiha of Itachi Uchiha's visit to Konoha, causing Sasuke to rush from the room in search of his brother. The Jōnin clearly disapproved of this, with Might Guy frowning at him and Kurenai Yūhi calling him an idiot. After Tsunade accepts being the new Hokage, Aoba is given (along with Genma Shiranui) the task to announce the inauguration of the Fifth Hokage to the village. Part II Hidan and Kakuzu Arc Aoba appears in Part II as a member of the Nijū Shōtai, assisting Asuma Sarutobi's team in the fight against Akatsuki. He used his abilities to hold off the Akatsuki duo, while Asuma was being carried to safety by his team, and then fought briefly with Kakuzu to prevent him from getting to Asuma until the Akatsuki pair retreated. He is later seen at Asuma's funeral. Confining the Jinchūriki Arc Aoba was later selected as one of the shinobi of Konoha that would follow Naruto to the island in Kumogakure where the jinchūriki were to be hidden. He later helps a seasick Might Guy on the way into the island where Naruto will be staying. He along with Motoi and Might Guy went to check on Naruto's progress after Guy decided to go and support Naruto during his training. After Motoi explains to them what the Falls of Truth did and that Naruto had already passed this stage of the training, Aoba jokingly suggest that Guy give the falls a try to which Guy protests. Aoba then mocks Guy saying he was afraid to know what kind of man he really is. Guy not being one to back down from a challenge, decides to give the falls a try. Aoba says he was just kidding and jokes that the "real him" probably won't even be human. Immediately after witnessing Kisame Hoshigaki attempting to escape the Falls of Truth, he and Guy mistake Kisame for one of the giant inhabitants of this island (a blowfish to be exact), after Samehada separates itself from Kisame, he realizes who he is and warns everyone. He then attempts to incapacitate Kisame with his technique, but Kisame turned it against him instead. After Guy defeated Kisame and he was restrained by Yamato, he attempts to divulge information from Kisame's mind. While going through his memories, he eventually comes across vital information on Madara Uchiha and Akatsuki as well as the Fourth Mizukage, the technique was stopped because of Kisame regaining his consciousness by biting his tongue. Aoba expressed shock at the fact that Kisame would go to such insane lengths just to stop them from gaining intelligence on Akatsuki. Kisame then goes into a rage and breaks free from his shackles. He is thrown off balance as Kisame breaks free. He tells Guy that it would be best if he was captured alive so they could continue to retrieve information on Akatsuki and along with the others was shocked to see Kisame commit suicide. He later tells Guy that it would probably be a good idea to read the scroll to see how much information was gathered on them, only to be caught in Kisame's trap along with the others, with one of the sharks taking the scroll and escaping. Immediately after Bee returned unsuccessful in his chase after the escaped shark, Aoba voiced the urgency to move the jinchūriki as they didn't know when the enemy would receive the information and launch an assault on the island. Motoi, however, told him that they were moving, but will remaining on the island. This confused Aoba until it was further explained that the island was, in fact, on the back of a giant turtle. He is later seen observing Naruto surveying the animals on the island while supporting Guy, commenting how Naruto was getting into the mission. After the 'earthquake', he tells an irritated Yamato to calm down. Desperately continuing with the concealment of exterior proceedings under the guise of successive 'earthquakes' from an increasingly suspicious Naruto, Aoba momentarily worries that the truth may be revealed but thankfully Naruto's simplicity quickly alleviates these fears. Deciding to investigate the situation occurring outside while accompanied by Yamato and Motoi, Aoba observes Kurotsuchi confronting Kabuto alone, before recognizes her to be the current Tsuchikage's granddaughter. Aoba maintains his distance until Kabuto is ultimately captured, where he then prepares to attempt to extract information from his former comrade. After reaching to a seemingly captured Kabuto while perched on a bridge Yamato created Aoba proceeds to attempt to extract information from him noting that Kabuto has fallen so far and in the process has become more like Orochimaru than ever. Kabuto then tells him that he is the one who should worry about falling. Kabuto then proceeds to molt his skin and make an escape which surprises Aoba and he falls into the adhesive substance. Ōnoki arrives just moments after Yamato's capture and aids him in freeing himself from the substance. Hearing Ōnoki's concerns that Yamato may reveal valuable intelligence to the enemy, Aoba vouches that it won't be that easy to get information out of Yamato, however, Ōnoki reminds them all that Madara possesses a very powerful dōjutsu. Shinobi World War Arc Aoba later joins up with the Intelligence Division and reports to Inoichi Yamanaka the events that took place during the mission, to which Inoichi laments that Aoba did not have an easy time over there. Trivia * According to the databook: ** Aoba's favourite phrase is "Just as I planned". References